Move
by Space-Time Axis
Summary: Move - go in a specified direction or manner; change position; cause to change from one state, opinion, sphere, or activity to another. (slight!OnePiece x LOTR) Pairings undecided. Typical LOTR with a slight One Piece flavoring. Pairings undecided.
**Disclaimer** **:**

 **I do not own or am associated with Lord of the Rings. This is not for profit and is strictly for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You want my treasure? You can have it! Search for it! I left everything I gathered in one place."

"It's amazing as how a single man can spur thousands, if not millions, into leaving everything behind and going to look for the treasure. I mean, if he's good at this, just wait when he's a politician!"

Slap.

"Ow!"

"Kristen, turn off your phone and start working! We only have until this period to finish this!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

My name is Kristen Choi, procrastinator extraordinaire.

And, as testament to my proudly bestowed title, I, self-proclaimed procrastinator extraordinaire, am finishing an assignment (coughprojectcough) assigned a week ago during my lunch period instead of eating delicious food.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Did you at least finish, Kristen?!"

"Yeah. Finished the beginning of the period. Why do you think I went for, like, twenty minutes outside? I was eating."

"Why'd you pinch me?!"

"Serves you right. Should've told me during the beginning."

0o0o0

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

Curse you Tolkien for making me want to cry (and laugh. Come on, doesn't any other girl out there relate this to their period? Anybody...?!)

I pulled up "One Piece" on the PC and clicked on the Marineford Arc, LotR still playing in the background.

"Thank you for loving me."

Odaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy must you torture the fans!

WHYYYYYYY!

I slammed the lid of the PC down, which subsequently turned off the sound from the movie which was also playing from the same machine.

I threw the blankets over myself after moving the PC down to the floor.

"Good night."

The night is cold.

0o0o0

Heat. Light. Sunligh-

Wait.

I cracked open an eye that had been glued shut during sleep.

'This isn't my room, but it sure isn't California anymore. Or anywhere I know of.'

Long, lush grass tickled the bottoms of my feet and what was exposed of my legs and arms , the sensation oddly refreshing.

A slight wind blew, which caused the grass to ripple like the ocean's waves.

The sky spotless, not a dancing cloud in sight.

I slowly sat up with the help of my arms.

The landscape was continuous and vast with only a small disturbance; a tree.

The tree lay no more than ten or so steps away across from me.

I stood up and walked over to the tree.

Everything was muted except for it and myself.

A bright, fruit-like object swung lightly from its branches, dangling and swaying.

I plucked it off and held it within my hands.

A small and curious fruit, no bigger than the palms of my hands cupped together with swirling patterns and a color that seemed to burn and writhe within.

I did a foolhardy thing; I ate it.

With a crunch and a swallow, the fruit was gone.

I covered my mouth with my hands and collapsed silently to the grass, even though I wanted no more than to scream and expel whatever that thing was.

I squeezed my eyes and dug my nails into the back of my hand and chin.

A burning sensation ripped through my body, scraping and torching and stabbing and oheruithurts.

...Eru?

I opened my eyes slowly and stopitstopititburnsithurtsSTOPIT!

Flames.

Relief.

0o0o0

'Where... Where am I?'

I slowly picked myself off the ground and nearly collapsed doing so, but landed on my knees and hands.

I looked around me.

A leaf-strewn ground. Light breaking through heavy foliage with difficulty, only peppering a few places. A distinct silence.

'Something isn't right. Too quiet.'

I stood up this time successfully.

Wasn't I in my be...

GrassfieldskytreefruitswirlsOHERUITBURNSstopitstopitstopit

I clutched my head, trying to get some relief in the (crushingscrapingburningstopit) pain.

My hand slowly dropped, but a flash of blue caught my eye.

Flame.

Flame. On my arm. Which is not burning. Que mini freakout.

I was spinning and waving my arm around quickly, which did absolutely nothing to the flames.

I stopped spinning after a while and just stared at my arm.

The flames were a pretty bluebell color, small flickers of yellow dancing around.

Hold up... Blue? Yellow? Flames?

"..."

I stared at the still dancing flames, which grew smaller and smaller gradually.

The flames finally burned out, leaving nothing.

I thought about flames bursting on my arm, but nothing happened.

Argh.

0o0o0

I sat on the ground, pieces of dead and wet leaves most likely clinging to my backside.

I rested my head on my palms, and stared out at the expanse of green, green and more green.

'Was it a prank? Why am I here?'

I stared at the rest of the forest until it started blurring together.

You know when you start staring at one spot for a long time and it turns blurry? Yeah. That was happening, but instead of just blurring my vision, my body fell down as well.

'Maybe… Maybe one nap won't hurt.'

* * *

 **So... How was it? Good? Bad? In between...ish?**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for wasting your time reading this attempt of a fanfiction story :)**

 **I will try to update as quickly as I can... But my ideas die quicker than orcs do.**

 ***waves bye***


End file.
